


You deserve the best (and more)

by coquelicot_pen



Category: VALORANT (Video Game)
Genre: Breach does his best to help him out, Cypher is a depressed baby, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Sex, M/M, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Showers, i mean just look at that word count, m/m - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-11 22:34:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29250021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coquelicot_pen/pseuds/coquelicot_pen
Summary: [REUPLOAD] Breach decides to take a morning shower, but isn't alone for long.This is fluff that I sure hope rots your teeth. (jk i love you all)
Relationships: Breach/Cypher (VALORANT)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	You deserve the best (and more)

**Author's Note:**

> Reuploaded cause I'm a dummy that deletes stuff before thinking about it first.  
> This is a short gift for my close friend that really likes this ship, but also a gift for everyone else that likes it too. I hope you enjoy it. Maybe one day I write a proper story for this ship.

Breach bowed his head forward, letting the spray of the shower hit his neck, streamlets of warm water rolling down down his shoulders and his back. His eyes fell shut, his hand rubbing the back of his neck in an attempt of a self-massage. Rolling his shoulders to break some additional tension from his muscles, he just relaxed and let the warm shower do its wonders. It was still early in the morning, and he was certain he was the only person awake. He was actually expecting to be showering alone, but that changed quite soon. He didn’t even turn his head to the other person that was currently about to join him in the shower. He didn’t need to, he half expected his last night’s companion to be easily woken up when Breach was leaving the bed. The man barely slept as it is on a daily basis, so having any expectation that his sleep would stay undisturbed was a pretty outlandish one.

Cypher stepped into the shower and slid his arms around Breach, his lips traveling over the other’s slick shoulder. His mask was left, forgotten, in the bedroom.

“Morning,” Cypher mumbled against the soft skin of Breach’s neck, his lips slowly trailing upwards, nipping lightly just below his jaw. It was these small signs of appreciation that made Breach glad that he managed to make some progress with him lately, helping him feel relaxed enough around Breach that he could comfortably take his mask off and most importantly, trust him.

“Morning,” Breach replied with a soft sigh. While last night wasn’t the first time Cypher took his mask off when they slept together, it was the first time he took it off without hesitation and didn’t put it back on before going to sleep.

“Why didn’t you wake me?” Cypher asked, his voice soft and loving, and his breath warm against Breach’s skin now that he was without his mask. His lips stayed pressed against the nape of Breach’s neck, and his arms still wrapped around Breach’s waist, as if he feared to let him go, as if Breach was going to disappear right in front of him lest he holds at least some form of physical contact with him.

“I wanted a shower,” Breach said, turning around and smirking before leaning forward and gently capturing Cypher’s lips. His hand moved from back of the broker’s neck as his head turned, returning the kiss.

“Showering together is good for the environment,” Cypher joked, obviously in a light mood. Breach couldn’t recall the last time he saw the Moroccan this serene and calm, untroubled like he honestly deserved to be. He knew it was only temporary though, and that in a matter of mere hours Cypher would be back to his secretive and overworked self, while hiding his crumbled psyche with jokes and teasing. It pained him to watch his teammate keep secrets even from the rest of the team, some of which have already stated they see their group as a sort of a second family.

For now, though, Breach was content with being one of the few that deserved Cypher’s trust, even if it might take him a while until he starts accepting others into his personal circle. He will be patient.

Holding the other man close, he couldn’t help but whisper, “Thank you Aamir,” he kissed the other man again, “thank you for trusting me.”

_Everything will be alright._

**Author's Note:**

> My English isn't the best, so I'm sorry for possible errors. Also, I created a Twitter account just for my written works in the future, so if you want I you can follow me there, at @coquelicot_pen.


End file.
